


can't help myself (don't need anybody else)

by glittermerm



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 12:38:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14020428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittermerm/pseuds/glittermerm
Summary: Bobby kicks off the wall, sending his chair rolling over towards Hanbin. He skids to a halt and picks up the headphone, bobbing his head along to the music as he listens through it.“I think it sounds pretty good. Maybe move this section over here? And I think it would sound cool if you made the percussion eighth notes instead of quarters, and up the tempo by maybe 5.”Hanbin nods, and leans in. Bobby stretches the headphones so they can share. Hanbin nods as he makes the adjustment Bobby suggested. He bops along to the beat, a tiny grin on his face. “Hyung you’re a genius,” he declares. When Bobby smiles at him, his face crinkling up, Hanbin’s heart skips a beat. He ignores it.“Okay, what have you come up with for lyrics?” he asks Bobby.“Not much to be honest,” Bobby grimaces. “I’ve got some rap ideas I think?” he offers.





	can't help myself (don't need anybody else)

“Hyung, this sounds all wrong,” Hanbin whines in frustration, throwing his headphones at the table as he rips them off his head.

Bobby kicks off the wall, sending his chair rolling over towards Hanbin. He skids to a halt and picks up the headphone, bobbing his head along to the music as he listens through it.

“I think it sounds pretty good. Maybe move this section over here? And I think it would sound cool if you made the percussion eighth notes instead of quarters, and up the tempo by maybe 5.”

Hanbin nods, and leans in. Bobby stretches the headphones so they can share. Hanbin nods as he makes the adjustment Bobby suggested. He bops along to the beat, a tiny grin on his face. “Hyung you’re a genius,” he declares. When Bobby smiles at him, his face crinkling up, Hanbin’s heart skips a beat. He ignores it.

“Okay, what have you come up with for lyrics?” he asks Bobby.

“Not much to be honest,” Bobby grimaces. “I’ve got some rap ideas I think?” he offers.

Hanbin nods. “Hit me,” he says, unplugging the headphones and playing the track out loud. Bobby sings the few lyric ideas he’s come up with and spits a few bars of rap where he thinks they’ll fit. 

“Damn,” Hanbin says when Bobby is finished. “Yeah, we can definitely work with that.”

They work like that for hours more. They don’t realize it but they keep moving closer. Eventually they’re sitting, thighs pressed together, sharing air as their heads practically touch. They adjust the track constantly, and pass lyrics back and forth, singing as much as they laugh together. 

Hanbin looks up, and Bobby is smiling again, mouth wide and eyes nonexistent. He lives for moments like this, when it’s just the two of them. It’s not that he doesn’t love the other members, it’s definitely not like that. It’s just that he and Bobby work so well together. Half the time he doesn’t have to voice his thoughts out loud, Bobby just gets it. 

But he doesn’t get why he’s suddenly so flustered in Bobby’s presence. Being this close to him is intoxicating. They’re laughing over everything and nothing, and he feels like he’s drunk. He tries to blame it on it being late and them being tired, but he feels like he never wants this moment to end. But it’s just Bobby.

Just Bobby. Bobby who gets him like no one else, who understands what he needs, what he wants, even when he’s too frustrated to say it out loud. Bobby who he fights for five minutes and then laughs with for three hours. If he looks, really looks without shying away, it’s always been Bobby. 

When he looks up again, Bobby is still in his space, looking at him intently with a look Hanbin can’t decipher. He has two options, embrace it or back away like nothing ever happened. But before he can stop himself, he’s pushing forward, and pulling Bobby into a bruising kiss. The rolling chairs shift and they fall, Hanbin landing on top of Bobby. They both let out a groan as they land, and Hanbin is suddenly aware of what he’s just done. 

“Shit. Shit, oh fuck,” he says, scrambling backward. Bobby grabs the front of his shirt to stop him from going too far.

“Shut up and kiss me, Hanbin,” Bobby says.

Hanbin is taken aback for a moment, but Bobby pulls him forward so Hanbin topples on top of him again. And suddenly Bobby is kissing him, all tongue and teeth and it’s overwhelming. Hanbin moans into the kiss, fisting his hands in Bobby’s hair. 

Bobby rolls them over so he’s on top, pinning Hanbin against the cold floor of the studio. Hanbin shivers, but leans up into the kiss, sucking on Bobby’s tongue. 

Bobby leans in, hands on either side of Hanbin’s face, kissing him fiercely, until they finally have to break apart for air. “Fuck, Bin,” Bobby groans. 

“Should we stop?” Hanbin asks. He doesn’t want to. Fuck, he doesn’t want to. 

“No,” Bobby says, confident. “No we definitely should not.” He kisses Hanbin again, rough, and longing. He’s been waiting so long for this, no way is he going to pass up his chance. He doesn’t know if he’ll ever get this chance again, Hanbin underneath him, spread out and needy. He can feel Hanbin’s growing erection against his own, and he rolls down into it, dragging a needy moan from the younger. 

“Hanbin, I wanna blow you. Please,” Bobby says, pulling away from the kiss, and nipping at Hanbin’s jaw.

Hanbin groans, low and throaty. “Are you sure?” he asks.

Bobby nods vigorously. “Please, let me.”

“Okay. Okay,” Hanbin answers. “I’m in,” he says, breathlessly.

Bobby grins and pulls away, immediately pulling down Hanbin’s sweatpants and boxers. He takes a deep breath. Hanbin is hard, already leaking pre come, and it’s the hottest thing Bobby has ever seen. He immediately leans in, sucks on the tip of Hanbin’s dick. Hanbin whines and buries his hands in Bobby’s hair.

Bobby sucks a little harder, teasing Hanbin, who whimpers, tugging at Bobby’s hair. Bobby sinks a little farther, relishing the way Hanbin pulls at his hair. It hurts in all the right ways. He sinks down as far as he can, bobbing his head as he takes Hanbin’s length. His hand wraps around the rest of Hanbin’s dick, jerking him off hard and fast.

Hanbin is groaning above him, pulling roughly at Bobby’s hair, and Bobby can tell he’s not going to last long. He ups his speed, taking Hanbin a bit further in his mouth, and swallowing around him. Hanbin jerks his hips, and it chokes Bobby a bit, but he does his best not to show it, not wanting Hanbin to worry.

He can feel when Hanbin starts to swell in his mouth, and he pulls off, jerks him off fast until Hanbin is coming all over his face. He laps up what lands in his mouth. He jerks Hanbin off through his orgasm.

Hanbin is staring at him in awe. Hanbin reaches out, swiping his finger through a glob of come that’s landed on Bobby’s cheek. Bobby sucks the finger into his mouth, tasting himself on Hanbin. It just serves to turn him on more. 

“Fuck, Jiwon” Hanbin groans, and he squeezes his legs tight around Bobby and flips them over. Bobby quickly crawls up his body, kissing Hanbin with abandon.

Hanbin reaches down, slipping a hand beneath Bobby’s waistband of his sweatpants and his boxers. Bobby exhales a shaky breath as Hanbin wraps a hand around his length. He hisses when Hanbin rubs a finger over his slit, halfway to demanding who taught Hanbin to be so dirty. Instead he thrusts into Hanbin’s fist.

He pulls Hanbin down so he’s half on top of him, sucking at Hanbin’s neck, careful not to leave a mark. Hanbin jerks him off, and Bobby moans, hands clutching at Hanbin’s sides. He groans as Hanbin twists his hand. There’s no way he can know how that’s Bobby’s favorite thing to do, but somehow he does.

“Hanbin, fuck. Hanbin, I’m gonna come,” he groans, pulling Hanbin closer to him.

“Come for me,” Hanbin whispers, directly into Bobby’s ear, and it’s his undoing when Hanbin gently bites down on his earlobe.

His hips jerk up and he’s coming in Hanbin’s hands. He whines into Hanbin’s neck as he’s jerked through his, his hips bucking up into the heat of Hanbin’s hands.

It takes him long minutes to come down enough to breathe. He’s got Hanbin clutched close to him, breathing against his neck.

He holds onto Hanbin close until they can both breathe again. He places a gentle kiss against Hanbin’s forehead, before Hanbin rolls over to lay next to him.

“So, what do you think?” Hanbin asks.

“About the blowjob or the track?” Bobby asks with a laugh.

“The track,” Hanbin answers, business as always.

Bobby cackles for a moment. “It’s good but we can’t use it?”

“Why?” Hanbin asks.

“Because I won’t be able to listen to it without getting a boner.

They both laugh until their sides hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> this is for @KINGJIWON_ and @iamsocalicious
> 
> Thank you to my lovely Sur for drunk beta reading my drunken written fic


End file.
